Platinum and Emerald
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Sephiroth. This takes place when he and Cloud were in Nibelheim 5 years before the start of the game.


12-24-02

Yami-chan: Konnichiwa minna! I'm not dead! First I was sick for two weeks and now I'm stuck visiting family over Christmas. On top of that, I'm not allowed to post until after Christmas! *growls*

Anywho, I haven't posted a Final Fantasy fic yet. Though I do have an older one (which is over 120 notebook pages long) about one of my faves, Vincent. But this one is a short one shot about another one of my favorites. The one winged angel himself, Sephiroth. This takes place when he and Cloud were in Nibelheim and Sephiroth stumbled across the notes of the Jenova Project. 

Disclaimer: Yeah right. If I owned FFVII, Vincent wouldn't be a "secret" character and you could see him in the CG movie sequences! Oh, and Sephiroth's coat would be gone more in the game as well. *winks* And everyone would know that Sephiroth is Vincent's son!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Shinra Inc…_

_            Cetra…_

_            Ancient…_

_            Jenova Project…_

            Created… 

            My hands tightened around the deteriorating cover of the book. Created? I was just an experiment? Just a test to bring back a race already extinguished by God's hand? If there was a God, he had a terrible sense of humor. The hardback binding of the book finally dissolved in my grip. The loose pages of notes and data fell to the floor and the scraps of gray dust speckled my black gloves.

            I paid no heed as I raised my head. I had to find more information. Some part of me told…no…begged me to find some counter, some evidence against the insane discovery. I quickly scanned the shelves but only the same words appeared over and over again. 

            Jenova Project.

            JP-01-A…Sephiroth…

            Cetra.

            Ancient…Jenova….

            I became frantic, nearly ripping the books of the shelves. In my haste, I stumbled backwards, tripping over a pile of journals in the middle of the corridor. I landed heavily but I didn't care. Instead of getting up, I leaned back against the rotting wooden shelves, bowing my head. Silver strands of hair fell in my face, yet another reminder of my unique birth…creation. There was a sudden tightening feeling in my chest and throat. A strangled sob slipped from my lips, slipping past my guard. 

            I guess it didn't matter anymore. No one was here to see me now. I laughed sadly to myself and wiped a tear from my cheek. If only they could see me now. The Great General Sephiroth, hero of the Wutai-Shinra War, sitting on the floor of a rotting attic in a desolate old mansion, on the verge of tears. Not so intimidating now, huh? If only my recruits could see me now. 

            I reached out and grabbed the nearest book. If this was the only way for me now, then I'll take it. It's better than being a mindless drone controlled by lazy pigs in a corporate luxury office smoking cigars. Instantly a memory from a meeting, years earlier with President Shinra surfaced in my mind.

~*~

            I was no more than fourteen years of age, but I had already achieved what most men spent their whole lives working towards. I had just been promoted and had achieved SOLDIER first class and attained the rank of general, the highest and most respected position in Shinra's military organization. And now I had been summoned to Shinra's office by non other than President Shinra himself. I stood at attention, hands by my side and trying to resist the urge to yawn. I had abruptly been flown out of the SOLDIER training academy in Junon and stuffed on a nearly 36-hour flight to Midgar. I had been allowed no rest so I could hear the briefings from the other SOLDIER's who were also being transported. _What a privilege, _they had said. _Yeah right, _I thought to myself, trying to ignore the cigar smoke floating about the large office.

            The fat pig himself sat behind  a humongous desk, lighting yet another Costa de Sol imported cigar. He leaned back in his chair and I internally cringed as the chair creaked as if it would collapse under the businessman's weight. But somehow it held.

            "General Sephiroth…General…" Shinra said mostly to himself, trying out my new title. He smirked as he looked me up and down. "It sure has been a while since I've seen you, boy. It seems like you've achieved a lot in the last six years."

            "Yes, sir," I responded curtly, staring past him and out the window, where I could see most of Midgar laid out before me.

            "First class, huh? At your age?" Shinra laughed as he shook his head. "Well, I was told to expect great things from you. I heard you start training your own recruits within the year. You may even be deployed out to the Western Continent. The Wutains there are starting up quite a commotion."

            I said nothing on the subject, having already heard the reports of the Wutain revolution against Shinra, Inc. and the mako reactors. 

            "Permission to speak freely, sir?" I asked.

            "Granted," said Shinra, tapping his cigar against an ashtray.

            I shifted position and folded my hands behind my back. "You summoned me here for a reason, sir. Not for flatteries. May I ask what the issue is?"

            "Oh, yes, yes. Of course." Shinra pushed a button on his desk. "You may let Professor Hojo in now."

I tried not to show any outward emotion at that name. Hojo? What was he needed here for? I thought he was gone after he stopped "attending" to me about a year ago. Despite my intention not to, I shivered at the memories of needles, grueling physical testing, and the mako treatments. But my attention was diverted as the scientist entered the room, his slow, stealthy walk reminding of a Midgar Zolom. He stopped a couple of paces by my side but I did not spare my so-called 'father' a glace. I wasn't a child anymore. He didn't scare me nearly as much. Nearly.

Faintly I heard him scoff, then, out of my peripheral vision, I saw him straighten his glasses and turn to President Shinra. "Mr. Shinra, I am well aware of what you summoned me here for."

"As you should be."

"I do not think it would be wise to continue in the…task presented to me."

I was confused at his words. What did he mean?

Suddenly, Heidegger jumped out from his corner, furious.  "We need him out on the front! Those blasted rebels are using guerilla tactics to take out SOLDIER's already stationed out there!" he exclaimed, his large belly shaking at every furious shake of his fist.

Unable to resist, I shot a glare over at the man, who 'eeped' and backed up to his former position along the wall as if I were a cobra. I allowed myself a small smirk.

"Still, Mr. President," continued Hojo, "he is not ready for--"

"Then make him ready!" yelled Shinra, his flabby face turning red. I jumped a little at his outburst as did Hojo. I saw the scientist's black eyes narrow, but at the moment, he was in no position to arguer over this mysterious subject. He nodded.

With speed I wouldn't expect from such a haggard looking man, Hojo pulled a syringe from his lab coat. Before I could even bring Masamune around to bear, I felt the ever-familiar feeling of the needle piercing my skin and emptying its contents in my bloodstream. The drug immediately took effect. My vision turned blurry and my limbs felt terrible heavy. As my senses dulled, I could faintly hear my sword drop to the marble floor. Then there was a hammering PAIN in my head. I couldn't get away even as fury overtook me. I tripped over my own legs and fell to the ground. 

Then, that familiar blackness…

~*~

I growled as the memories of deception, pain, and horror surfaced again. After I had woken, for the first time in months, I had been through both mako and Jenova injections and grueling hours of physical testing which left me nearly unconscious when I was finally allowed rest. I shook my head and looked down at the page before, obviously in Hojo's scratchy scrawl.

X month, X date, X year 

_Project is advancing rapidly. JP-01-A shows above normal human responses both physically and mentally at just a few weeks old. Jenova itself has been moved back here in Nibelheim for safekeeping and further studies. If this project continues to be a success, no one will ever be on my level of scientific genius. Not even that fool Gast and his Cetra family!_

Damn him. Damn Shinra and all of humanity! I threw the book down the corridor with all my strength. It landed in a room down the hall with a loud 'thwap.' I rubbed my green mako eyes, which ached for sleep. No. I must find more answers. For once I can answer my own questions at my own discretion. I will use this chance. And my search began once more…

~*~

            My eyes shot open with a start. I had fallen asleep? As I sat up, I found myself behind an old and extremely dusty desk. Books and reports lay scattered all over it and the floors. I stretched as I assessed the situation. With my hopefully short sleep, my energy had returned to normal. And for now…

            Suddenly I caught the sound of approaching footsteps.

"General? Sephiroth?" a rather hesitant voice called out. Vaguely the voice hit a chord. It was one of my newer recruits. Strife. Cloud.

I felt a sudden anger rise in me again. These humans… They hurt Mother. They caged Her, stole the Planet from Her. Those traitors… I raised my head. They will pay…

Soon, they will ALL pay…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami-chan: There ya have it. Kinda short. Kinda weird. R&R please!!


End file.
